Love in The War
by Sabaku No Shiaki
Summary: Third war Ninja had arrived but even thought it was in the war, it still had a sparkle of love in it. Shikamaru was thinking at her in the war, what about her? Did she think about Shikamaru too?


**Love in the war**

Shikamaru was gasping. He got no more chakra left, but the battle was still going. He looked around him, looking for Chouji. Then he saw him, standing right in front of the enemy. Chouji was ready to use his family jutsu when a sudden kunai was thrown from behind him, which was repulsed by Ino. Shikamaru let out the breath that he had held from just now. Then he focus back to the enemy around him, those white thing kept on coming from the ground, when will this end? No one knows. _This is going to be really troublesome_. Shikamaru took the knife –which was inherited from his teacher, Sarutobi Asuma – from his back pouch and when he saw an opening on an enemy which was distracted by the cloud ninja, he quickly conducted his chakra in to the knife and threw the knife right around the center of the enemy and cut through it neck. Blood splattering out of the enemy, _one down many to go_. He sighed. _I hope she is alright._ Then he looked around him, hope to find the person he was thinking about. But he didn't see her, he could only see smoke, blood, dead body from both sides, weapons covered in blood and the ninjas that was still alive fighting with those creepy things –the undead and those creepy white things- . Shikamaru gripped himself back and focus back on the enemies in front of them. _I need a more efficient this war could end as quick as possible and I will be on my bed every day again. And maybe watch cloud with her again._

Temari gave out a gush of wind when she waved her fan. The wind was so strong it felt like knife. The wind cut through the enemy that just got out from the ground. _What's with those thing? coming out off the ground like that! These things really are creppy! I need to end this battle as quickly as possible._ She said to herself. Temari then bit her thumbs until it bleed then she smeared it across her fan. Then in a really quick pace, she made a hand sign and yelled '_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_'. Then went the _poof_ and a weasel with a giant sickle was summoned.

"Kamatari, attack them!" Temari ordered, waving her fan once again.

Then as she had ordered, then Kamatiri attack those white creepy things using its sickle, it cut throught all the enemy around it. Blood splatter on the ground and the sickle.

_Good_. She thought, smiling toward herself then she pant, she was out of stamina and chakra. Temari could not stand straight anymore, she was too tired.

"Temari-san, are you okay?" Asked a ninja from the same division as her, if she was right, that man is from the Cloud country. _His name is . . . . ._ Temari had forgotten it.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just exhausted, everyone are exhausted too." Temari said. _I bet he is too._

The man nodded and left toward the nearest ninja who was fighting with the undead ninja.

_I hope you are alright._ Temari thought. Then she heard an explosion and clear her mind. Focus back to the war. She stopped daydreaming and formed a handsign.

"KIRIKIRI MAI!" She said as a big spinning wind came out.

"Ouch!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Stay still Shikamaru!" Temari ordered as she continue applying the ointment on the bruised on Shikamaru right arm. "You shouldn't just came out like that you know. I could protect my self."

Shikamaru lifted his eyebrow. "Yeah right."

Temari was irritated and hit his injured arm. Shikamaru winced.

'ugh mendokuse.' He murmured silently as she continued to apply the ointment.

He got the bruised from the battle just now when he was about to go back to his camp. It happened when he was about to rest his head on the tree beside his camp when he heard a loud yell. He quickly looked around trying to find the source of the sound. As he ran near the forest, he saw two big bear standing in front of a defenseless Temari. She was bleeding on her left legs and her fan was on the ground 3 meters away from her. She was about to reach her fan when those two bears attack them. Shikamaru quickly ran in between them and get a few cut on his left arm and some bruise. Temari was save though. Shocked was written all over her face. Shikamaru smiled his magnificent smile and then made a ne hand sign. He used his family jutsu, 'Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu' as two shadow hands gripping on both of the bears' neck. Those shadow hands griped those neck tightly and broke the bears' neck bone and left them died there. Shikamaru fall onto the ground and let out the breath that he had held from just now.

"Ru! Shikamaru!" Temari yelled at Shikamaru to wake him up.

Temari frowned. _He really could sleep at anywhere and anytime_. Temari poked at Shikamaru. "Wake up lazy ass!"

Shikamaru groaned a little and went back to his sleep again. Didn't even open his eyes. Temari groaned at him. He was sitting on the round, his head was leaning on Temari's right shoulder and his left hand was on Temari's lap. Temari struggled to get out from the current situation, she was blushing. _What's with this position? What if someone saw us? It will be too troublesome to explain. _She panicked then decided to let it be. _Ugh mendokuse –she learned it from Shikamaru-. _Temari looked at Shikamaru's sleeping face and smile at the fact that he looked really cute when he was asleep. Temari then poked his left cheek, he groaned again. Temari started to chuckle.

"You really is cute lazy cry baby." Temari grinned.

Temari continued to poke him using her index finger, then when she started to get bored, she play with his hair. His hair is very nice and soft, even softer than Temari's. Temari's hair is really rough and really messy unlike his well groomed hair –for a lazy ass, his hair is really neat-. Temari twirled her index finger between his tied up hair. It was really fun playing his hair like this. She was about to untied his hair when he suddenly yawned and blinked.

Shikamaru looked at Temari in a drowsy eyes. He yawned again then blinked one. Twice. _Did i just fall asleep? _Yes. _Dis I just sleep on Temari's shoulder? _ Yes. Shikamaru blushed fiercely and he quickly moved further from Temari. He looked away tried to avoid Temari's gaze. _Oh no. this is so_ _embarrassing. _He thought to himself. _But, I had a really nice nap. And I wasn't disturbed! Why didn't she wake me up?_ Shikamaru was confused by his own thought.

Temari blushed too. _Does he know that I was playing with his hair? Does he know that I was poking his cheek? I hope he doesn't know. I don't want him to know that I love him._ Temari shaked her thought out then looked at Shikamaru who was also starring at her with a _strange looked?_

"Te-temari I'm sorry I fall asleep." Shikamaru said while looking away which made his loose hair tie fall onto the ground and left his hair fall onto his shoulder.

He looked really cool with his hair down, his drowsy eyes make them even more seductive as he looked up at Temari. Temari couldn't say a thing. Her eyes was completely caught by his drowsy gaze. She unconsciously walked toward Shikamaru, kneeling right in front of him, wiping his loosened hair away from Shikamaru's face. Her right hand was stroking his right cheek. He blushed and looked away.

"Are you alright Temari?" Shikamaru said, still looking away. He tried to hide his embarrassment.

Temari jumped u, looking confuse at her own action. _What am I doing?!_ Temari blushed again.

"Ye-yeah I'm alright. Sorry." She said and quickly ran toward her tent.

'This is so embarrassing! Why did I do that? What if he found out that I liked him?! Oh no!' She thought as she ran as fast as she could.

Now Temari was almost 20 feets away from Shikamaru when she stopped. She couldn't moved her feet, it was more likely she couldn't moved her body. It felt liked someone was controlling her. Then she realized. _Shikamaru!_ Then her body moved by itself, now facing back where she left. She saw Shikamaru standing a few feets away, his hand was left hanging like hers. Then he walked forward, Temari walked forward as well. Then he walked a little more, she walked a little more too. And now they were exactly facing each other. Just 10 more inches apart.

"What are you doing Shikamaru? Wasting your chakra like this? We are having a war right now which means chakra are the most valuable things. How could yo-"

Shikamaru stopped her from talking by kissing her. Just a slight kiss but it was able to make both of them blushed especially Temari.

Shikamaru had already released his jutsu. He didn't know why he did that. Capturing her using his shadow possession jutsu and kiss her suddenly like that. But, he didn't regret it so he closed his eyes, waiting for Temari's loud angry voice, yelling at him and a gust of wind sending him away to Konoha. He had prepared for all that things. But there weren't a thing hitting him or yelling at him. Instead, he saw Temari blushing and there was a slight smile hanging on her face. Shikamaru quickly took the chance and confessed.

"Temari, I think you need to know this even though this is really troublesome." He stopped a little then said it a really calm yet serious tone. "I love you Temari."

Then there was a cold silent between them. Shikamaru waited for her answer patiently as he looking at her face which was facing on the ground. Then she looked up with a incredibly beautiful smile.

"I love you too lazy ass."

Shikamaru smiled and hugged her tightly. _This is so troublesome._ They hugged each other for a long time until the sunlight separated them.


End file.
